Under The Cloud
by Rei-no-otome
Summary: Di bawah awan mendung yang berarak, Naruto bertemu dengan seseorang yang membuatnya sebal namun juga senang. Bagaimana kisah pertemuan mereka yang diwarnai rintik hujan? RnR? Dedicated for Sasuke's Day!


**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto-_sensei_

**Pair:** Naruto. U & Sasuke. U

**Warning:** AU, typo[s], pedofil, dll

Enjoy reading!

* * *

><p><strong>U<strong>n**d**e**r T**h**e C**l**o**u**d  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Cuaca di Konoha pada musim penghujan memang cenderung tak bersahabat. Bukan hanya membuat badan menjadi ngilu atau pegal, namun juga membuat serentetan jadwal menjadi berantakan.<p>

Seperti hari ini. Hari Sabtu. Corak kelabu mewarnai kanvas raksasa di angkasa sana, terlukis awan kelabu yang berarak menutup sinar mentari.

Senandung angin melambai benda yang ada. Meniupkan hawa dingin hingga ke sumsum tulang. Sebuah ritual alam untuk memanggil salah satu kawannya, sang hujan.

Adalah Naruto Uzumaki, namanya. Seorang pemuda berparas tampan dengan proporsi tubuh yang gagah yang kini mendendangkan ritme melalui hentakkan kakinya. Tangannya demikian, telunjuk kekar Naruto mengetuk-ngetuk permukaan jam tangan yang melingkari tangan atletisnya yang sedikit berotot.

Irama 2/4 mengalun menambah semarak suara alami di Taman Konoha.

Gerutuan tak lupa ia luncurkan dari pita suaranya, mendeklarasikan rasa penat berlebih yang disebabkan lelah menanti.

Tiga jam sudah ia berdiri di dekat kolam taman, menjelma menjadi patung taman yang tak berdaya.

Masih bersabar, Naruto menekan beberapa tombol bertuliskan angka di ponsel-nya, berharap subjek yang ia nanti menyambut koneksinya. Nihil, sayangnya. Pelaku yang membuat Naruto memaki hari tak kunjung menampakkan batang hidungnya. Seakan mempermainkan sang pemuda yang kini bergelut dengan nuraninya—apakah ia harus menetap, atau ingkari janji.

Sial memang nasib Naruto, kini. Bukan hanya dipermainkan sahabatnya yang absen hadir meski yang bersangkutan jugalah alasan Naruto datang ke sini, cuaca juga nampaknya menikmati kerucut bibir Naruto yang menyiratkan kekesalan.

Seiring dengan penantiannya yang tak kunjung usai, celah mentari yang semula masih memberi cahaya lalu tertutup oleh awan. Tak lama, tetesan air mengguyur seisi Konoha.

Naruto berdecak sebal sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk pamit dari sana. Ditudungkannya jaket _orange_ untuk menutupi area kepalanya dari butiran air.

Lekas, ia membawa kakinya menuju tempat berteduh.

Namun sebelum itu, _ocean_ telah terlebih dahulu menangkap sebuah siluet. Siluet mini yang amat mencolok karena letaknya yang berada di pusat taman.

Sosok seorang bocah _raven_ bersurai hitam dengan mantel abu-abu yang menengadahkan kepalanya, memejamkan mata seraya merasakan bening air yang membasahi wajahnya, tubuhnya.

Isi hati Naruto lalu bersorak, memerintahkan pada tubuhnya untuk berjalan menghampiri sang bocah.

**PLUK...**

Naruto menutupi sosok mungil itu dengan jaketnya, mengabaikan tubuhnya sendiri yang kini terkena rembesan hujan.

"Jangan hanya berdiri diam di sini. Kau bisa sakit, nantinya."

Oniks melirik objek yang barusan mengajukan sebuah pernyataan, tanpa emosi.

"Acuhkan saja aku," hanya itulah yang Naruto dapatkan. Buah hasil niatan baiknya.

Naruto tentu saja tak terima dengan perlakuan sang bocah yang tak menyentuh kata "sopan" tersebut. Ia mencengkeram lengan sang bocah, meninggalkan Taman Konoha. Menembus hujan yang menebarkan aroma rumput yang khas.

* * *

><p>"Iya, aku memaafkanmu, Gaara," ujar Naruto pada seseorang di seberang sana melalui ponsel, tentu sesampainya ia di rumah.<p>

"Baik, sampai nanti!" Naruto berusaha menyingkat percakapan dengan langsung menekan rombol "_NO_".

Sosok bocah mungil yang barusan ia bawa lari menatapnya.

"Gagal berkencan, ya?"

Naruto spontan saja menyumpahi, "Ayammu! Dia Gaara, dia berniat ke rumahku tadi. Tetapi, karena lokasi yang ia tahu di daerah sini hanyalah Taman Konoha, jadilah kami janjian di sana. Sayangnya, di Suna sedang ada badai, jadi ia batal mengunjungiku!"

"Kecewa, ya?"

Empat siku-siku mulai terlihat, malas meladeni ocehan anak ingusan, Naruto membanting pintu kamar mandi. Ia perlu mendinginkan kepalanya, mengguyurnya dengan air—yang bukan air hujan.

* * *

><p>Seusai berganti pakaian—dengan <em>Sang Raven<em> yang mau tak mau harus mengenakan kaos _orange_ Naruto yang kebesaran sementara mantelnya dikeringkan di mesin cuci, Naruto yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan kaos berwarna kuning dan celana pendek berwarna hitam berjalan menuju lemari kecil.

Tangan tan Naruto mengerat pada dua buah handuk bewarna kuning. Dilempar olehnya salah satu handuk yang lalu ditangkap oleh bocah oniks.

"Terimakasih, Kakak."

Naruto merasa telinganya berdengung ketika ungkapan itu terlontar dari mulut sang bocah.

Sedikit jahil, Naruto menyuruh bocah tersebut untuk mengulang kembali ucapannya.

"Aku bilang, terimakasih, Kakak bertampang bodoh."

Pipi Naruto mengembung. Wajahnya yang sudah lucu bertambah lucu saja, apalagi bila dipadu-padankan dengan bibirnya yang membentuk busur.

"Cih! Siapa namamu bocah brengsek?"

"Sasuke."

"Ah, ya. Sasuke, kau tidak boleh memanggil orang yang lebih tua darimu dengan kata 'bodoh'. Lagipula aku punya nama. Namaku Naruto!"

Sasuke, begitulah nama sang bocah yang sekiranya berusia tujuh tahun itu. Dengan gerakan lambat, bibirnya menarik seulas senyuman tipis.

"Naruto?" Ia terkekeh, "seperti nama makanan yang ada di dalam _ramen_, bukan? Makanan berminyak yang sama-sekali tidak menyehatkan."

"Ap—kurang ajar! Biar begitu, itu adalah nama pemberian orang tuaku, tahu—"

**KRUCUKKK!**

Naruto menutup mulutnya saat mendapati raut muka Sasuke yang kini didominasi warna merah muda.

Naruto menepuk pelan kepala Sasuke yang setinggi pinggangnya, "Biar kuambilkan kau makanan."

* * *

><p>Sasuke tak terlihat menikmati panganan yang Naruto sajikan, ia lebih tertarik untuk memandang sosok pemuda pirang di depannya yang kini tengah berkutat dengan beberapa potong semangka.<p>

"Kurasa sangat aneh melihat semangka tumbuh di musim hujan. Lebih aneh lagi melihat Kakak makan dengan lahap buah seperti itu di musim ini, dan menyuguhkannya untuk seorang tamu yang kelaparan."

"Ah, sudahlah! Kau tak usah cerewet! Makan saja apa yang ada!"

Sasuke termangu sejenak hingga akhirnya menyuapkan sepotong semangka ke dalam mulut. Mencoba menikmati uniknya makan siang kali ini.

Di bawah derai hujan yang membasahi genting atap yang terasa asing namun hangat untuknya.

* * *

><p>Sasuke menduduki sofa di ruang TV, ditontonnya acara berita dengan seksama, dalam pose pria dewasa yang agaknya tak wajar bagi anak kecil seusianya.<p>

Sementara di ruangan lain, Naruto tengah disibukkan oleh sekotak kardus.

Siulan mengiringi langkahnya menuju ruang TV.

"Sasuke!" Volume suara Naruto menyadarkan Sasuke dari adegan pembunuhan di layar kaca.

"Hn?"

**PLEK...**

Sebuah kardus mendarat pelan di landasan karpet ruang TV. Sasuke bangkit dan membungkuk di depan kardus tersebut. Kelereng oniks memancarkan rasa penasaran.

Naruto tersenyum mendapati itu semua, tidak menunggu lama lagi, dengan segera ia membuka penutup kardus.

Pemandangan yang ada di baliknya membuat mulut Sasuke sedikit terbuka.

Takjub, itulah gejolak yang ia rasakan.

Bagaimana tidak? Kapan lagi kalian akan menemukan dua ekor kumbang yang pada umumnya hanya dapat kalian temukan ketika musim panas? Ditambah, Sasuke sedikit banyak mengetahui bahwa spesies kumbang tersebut merupakan spesies kumbang yang cukup langka di Konoha. Dimana lagi? Ia rasa, hanya di sini.

Seolah dapat membaca air muka Sasuke, Naruto berkata, "Aku menemukannya pagi tadi di beranda. Jadi kutangkap saja!"

Bermula pada sebuah semangka, lalu kumbang. Sasuke menyadari bahwa unsur musim panas terlalu melekat di sini, mengitari sosok pemuda bersurai cerah ini.

Rasanya, dingin musim hujan sama-sekali tidak mengusik Naruto.

'Naruto terasa seperti jelmaan peri musim panas.'

Tunggu, apa yang ada di pikirannya, barusan? Peri? Meracau apa ia?

Terakhir Sasuke mengimajinasikan sosok khayal itu ketika usianya baru menginjak tiga tahun. Kala itu, ia selalu berharap bahwa peri akan membuatnya bahagia.

Kebahagiaan yang tak menghampirinya lalu membuat ia tak lagi mempercayai adanya makhluk imajiner macam peri.

Ia tak mau lagi berkontribusi dengan pikiran anehnya yang tak berdasar.

Akan tetapi, kini, di hadapan Sasuke muncul seseorang yang membuatnya kembali merasa bahwa sosok peri itu benar adanya. Terasa nyata dan hangat.

Ya, Naruto bagaikan peri.

* * *

><p>Senantiasa tersenyum dan tertawa. Itulah Naruto yang tersimpan dalam benak Sasuke.<p>

Kini, masih di bawah rinai hujan yang perlahan mereda, kedua insan itu hanyut dalam suasana ceria.

Dua kumbang di dalam kardus beradu, bertaruh siapa yang terkuat. Sementara Sasuke dan Naruto tak henti menyerukan dukungan bagi pion mereka yang kini tengah berlaga.

Kumbang Sasuke terbalik, membuat Naruto tertawa puas.

"Kau kalah lagi, Sasuke!" Ujarnya sembari menggoreskan segaris tinta pada secarik kertas.

Sasuke cemberut, kumbang miliknya benar-benar lemah.

Terbukti dari skor mereka, kini. 9-3, dimana Naruto unggul enam poin atas Sasuke.

Sasuke meraba kepalanya, patah arang dengan kumbang berbadan besar yang ia pertaruhkan.

"Argh! Aku sebal kalah terus darimu, Kak Naruto!"

"Haha," Naruto mengulas rona kemenangan di wajahnya, membuat Sasuke semakin merasa sebal hingga tanpa sadar melempar sebuah bantal ke arah Naruto.

**BRUGH!**

Bantal empuk itu menyapa permukaan wajah Naruto, membuat sang target berpura-pura kesal dan mengejar Sasuke yang spontan menghindar.

Aksi kejar-kejaran, lempar-lemparan, dan gelitikkan tidak dapat dihindari.

Hujan beserta awak-awaknya—udara dingin—rupanya tak dapat menembus dinding kediaman Naruto yang selalu ramai dan hangat oleh tawa serta canda.

* * *

><p>Sasuke dan Naruto terengah, keduanya menyamankan diri dengan berbaring di alas karpet dengan aksen "uzumaki" di kamar Naruto.<p>

Dengan lunglai, Naruto melangkah ke arah kulkas dan mengambil dua buah botol berisikan air mineral untuknya—dan siapa lagi jika bukan—Sasuke.

Sasuke secara agresif menenggak botol airnya, menimbulkan bunyi "gluk" beruntun.

Setelahnya, bocah berkulit pucat itu bersendawa kecil, yang—kembali—membuat Naruto merasa gemas dan mengacak surai _raven_ Sasuke.

"Hentikan memperlakukanku seperti bocah!"

"Hah!" Naruto menatap Sasuke remeh, "kau, 'kan, memang masih bocah jika dibandingkan denganku yang berusia 23 tahun!"

"Dasar om-om!" Sasuke menjulurkan lidah.

Tidak terima dikatai dengan sebutan yang terasa norak semacam "om-om", Naruto bermaksud menghadiahi Sasuke dengan sebuah jitakan kecil. Namun urung setelah mengingat selintas pertanyaan yang sedari tadi tertahan di tenggorokannya.

"Sasuke," Naruto memandang tajam Sasuke, yang mau tidak mau membuat Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya. Mencari alternatif selain menumbukkan oniks-nya dengan _ocean_ Naruto.

Jauh di dasar hati Sasuke, ia telah menduga apa yang hendak Naruto pertanyakan pada dirinya, dan sejujurnya, itu membuat ia merasa sangat tidak nyaman.

"Kenapa kau berada di taman sendirian?"

**DEG!**

Tepat. Inilah yang Sasuke galaukan. Ia merasa rasa bahagianya tadi sedikit demi sedikit luntur oleh kenangan pekat yang bergulir di benaknya.

Sasuke melangkahkan kaki menuju beranda, tangannya terulur menyapa rintik hujan. Meresapi dingin cuaca yang serupa suasana hatinya.

Sasuke lalu tertawa miris.

"Aku kabur dari rumah."

Naruto menyipitkan mata, ada sirat tidak suka akan jawaban dari Sasuke.

"Kenapa?"

Sasuke berbalik, "KEDUA ORANG TUAKU BERCERAI! HARI INI MEREKA AKAN MENGHADIRI SIDANG CERAI MEREKA DI PENGADILAN! MERASA MUAK MELIHAT MEREKA DENGAN EGOIS MEMUTUSKAN BERPISAH, AKU BERENCANA PERGI DARI RUMAH SEBAGAI BENTUK KONTROVERSI!"

Naruto ternganga mendengar pengakuan dari sang bocah yang seharian ini menemani aktifitasnya. Nafasnya tercekat mendapati air mata yang meleleh dari oniks yang tampak meredup.

**GREP!**

Sebuah pelukan dari Naruto membuat tangis Sasuke kian mengencang, senada dengan gemetar tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak ingin keluargaku bercerai-berai. Aku tidak ingin mereka berpisah. Aku ingin keluarga yang harmonis," tutur Sasuke, polos.

Naruto mengambil sebuah tindakan, dikecupnya puncak kepala Sasuke. Cukup lama hingga tangis Sasuke tereliminasi oleh sentuhan hangat yang bibir Naruto berikan.

"Sasuke," jemari tan milik Naruto membingkai wajah Sasuke. Menuntut oniks Sasuke untuk memandang _ocean_-nya, "lihat aku!"

Sasuke tak menurut, ekor matanya tetap tertuju pada objek selain Naruto.

"Sasuke!" Sebuah sentakan, dan itu sukses membuat Sasuke memandang _ocean_ Naruto.

Oniks bergetar dalam lingkup retina, musim panas terpampang dengan elok dalam kelereng _ocean_ milik Naruto. Menyihir Sasuke yang tak dapat teralih darinya.

"Dengar," Naruto melembutkan suaranya, terlalu lembut hingga terdengar seperti hembusan angin, "kau tak seharusnya pergi dari rumah. Apa yang kau lakukan hanya melarikan diri dari masalah, dan itu tak akan menyelesaikan problema yang ada—justru hanya akan menambahnya."

Sasuke menggosok matanya, menghapus jejak lelehan air mata yang tadi mengalir di sana.

"Tapi, kenapa? Mengapa harus aku yang bersedih sementara orang lain bahagia. Mengapa harus aku yang menangis sementara mereka tertawa? Tidak adil!"

_Ocean_ meneduh. Dibenarkannya kalimat Sasuke dalam lubuk hati. Namun, ia tahu tidak sepenuhnya apa yang Sasuke katakan juga benar, dan inilah tugasnya sebagai orang dewasa—mengoreksi sesuatu yang salah dari materi Sasuke, materi yang diserap dalam otak seorang bocah yang semestinya masih lugu itu.

"Hei, kurasa itu adil. Tak selamanya semua seperti yang ada dalam bayanganmu, persepsimu. Kau hanya tidak tahu Sasuke. Bahwa ketika kau tertawa dan bahagia, ada orang yang menangis dan berduka di luar sana."

"Contohnya?"

Naruto tidak menyangka Sasuke menuntut pembuktian, ia pikir Sasuke akan luluh hanya dengan kata-katanya. Rupanya, tidak demikian. Sasuke memang beda dari anak kecil kebanyakan.

Senyuman tipis tersungging di sela raut penuh kepedihan yang mewarnai ekspresi Naruto, selang detik selanjutnya.

"Kau tak pernah membayangkan bila hidup tanpa orang tua, bukan?"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. Karena fakta, memang tidak pernah terbesit barang setitikpun untuknya berpikir demikian. Ia punya keluarga lengkap, meski kini bercerai.

"Aku tak pernah merasakan kehangatan orang tua. Sedari kecil, aku diasuh oleh sanak saudaraku. Hingga aku beranjak dewasa, aku memutuskan untuk hidup mandiri dengan uang yang kukumpulkan setiap harinya."

"Orang tua Kakak juga bercerai?"

"Tidak."

"Apa mereka sibuk bekerja?"

"Juga tidak."

"Jadi, apa mereka tengah berada di luar negeri?"

Naruto menerawang jauh. Cerita dari sanak saudara tentang orang tuanya kembali hadir dalam ingatan. Membuka luka lama yang sebetulnya belum pulih benar.

"Ya, mereka pergi ke tempat yang sangat jauh. Ke tempat yang tidak bisa kugapai dengan tanganku. Terpisah antara ruang dan waktu."

Sasuke membeku, alisnya bertaut dengan aksen kerutan di dahi. Tangannya menggapai leher Naruto pasca ia memahami apa maksud sesungguhnya dari ucapan Naruto.

"Kak, Kak Naruto," ia kembali terisak, "maaf."

Telapak tangan tan menyentuh punggung mungil yang terasa hangat.

"Tidak apa."

* * *

><p>Sasuke terduduk di atas kursi yang lebih tinggi dari postur tubuhnya. Ditopang dagunya seraya menatap Naruto yang mencoba bereksperimen dengan beberapa bahan masakan.<p>

Senandung kecil mengalun. Bukan senandung merdu layaknya seruling bidadari, memang. Namun, Sasuke tak keberatan. Toh, berkat senandung Naruto, perasaannya yang sedari tadi tidak karuan berangsur-angsur membaik.

"Kak Naruto."

"Ya?" Naruto menjawab sekenanya sembari membolak-balik masakan di atas wajan.

Sasuke mengambil jeda, menarik nafas lalu mengeluarkan sebaris kalimat singkat, "Besok aku berulang tahun."

Gerakan tangan Naruto terhenti. Begitupun dengan untaian nada yang menggaung imajiner di udara, sebelumnya.

Naruto tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Karena, sesungguhnya di otaknya kini tak tertulis sepatah katapun.

Kata "oh, ya" atau "begitu" rasanya tidak sesuai dengan kondisi saat ini.

Karenanya, Naruto hanya tutup mulut. Diam tanpa bahasa.

"Tapi," Sasuke memecah keheningan, "kurasa aku tak akan mengeluh, kali ini. Karena, Kak Naruto mengajarkanku untuk tetap tegar, dan itu ampuh untukku."

**PREK...**

Sepiring besar nasi goreng yang terlihat agak gosong tersaji di meja. Naruto yang tengah bercelemek biru muda mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Makanlah yang banyak. Karena setelah hujan reda, aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang! Kau harus tunjukkan jalan menuju rumahmu, bocah!" Seru Naruto bersemangat, terbawa suasana dari pernyataan Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum simpul. Tak jauh beda dengan Naruto, ia menanggapi dengan riang, "Tentu saja!"

* * *

><p>Rinai hujan membias, membiarkan kembali cahaya mentari berkoar di Konoha. Pelangi unjuk diri di sebelah Utara, menandai kepergian sang hujan ke belahan Bumi yang lain.<p>

Kicau burung menjadi ganti orkestra atas kesegaran yang hujan berikan pasca kepergiannya.

Aroma rumput masih kentara, namun kali ini berpadu dengan aroma mentari yang hangat—begitu memanjakan indera penciuman para naturalis.

* * *

><p>Sasuke dengan mantel abunya beserta Naruto dengan jaket birunya bersiap di teras.<p>

Sebelumnya, Naruto telah menaruh sebuah kado kecil di dalam kantung mantel Sasuke ketika ia memasangkannya pada sosok mungil _raven_ itu.

Bukan kado yang mahal, memang—mengingat itu merupakan kado yang ia persiapkan secara mendadak. Namun, Naruto harap, Sasuke akan senang hati menerima benda pemberiannya itu.

Sebelum melangkahkan kaki menuju kediaman Sasuke, Naruto teringat sesuatu.

Ia kembali masuk ke dalam. Selang beberapa menit, ia kembali menghampiri Sasuke dengan sebuah kardus di tangan.

"Saatnya terbang bebas," Naruto berseru pada dua kumbang saat ia membuka tutup kardus tersebut di sisi kanan Sasuke.

Dua kumbang mengepakkan sayap, terbang menjauh dari sosok Sasuke dan Naruto, menembus sejuknya udara di alam yang bebas.

Sasuke terpukau dengan pemandangan yang kini ia lihat. Indah, menyejukkan hati, dan menggetarkan jiwa.

Sasuke baru menoleh ketika lima jemari melingkar di tangannya.

Naruto tersenyum pada Sasuke, "Saatnya berangkat!"

* * *

><p>Bangunan demi bangunan, pertigaan demi pertigaan dan tikungan demi tikungan telah mereka lewati. Konoha memang bukan kota yang besar, jalanannya pun masih luput dari kendaraan bermotor yang kerap menimbulkan polusi—apalagi di musim penghujan, kendaraan bermotor hampir tidak ada sama-sekali. Itulah sebabnya, meski menarik oksigen berlebih ke dalam paru-paru, mereka tak akan terbatuk oleh karbon yang menguar layaknya di kota industri semacam Oto.<p>

Terkadang mereka berhenti sejenak untuk sekadar mencari mesin penjual minuman di tengah perjalanan, terkadang Naruto bersenandung, terkadang Sasuke mencubit pinggang Naruto.

Hingga sebuah bangunan megah membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya.

Tiga sosok yang terasa familiar menjadi satu-satunya alasan bagi Sasuke untuk berlari meninggalkan sosok Naruto di belakang dan memeluk satu-satunya sosok wanita yang ada di sana.

"Ibu!"

"Sasuke!"

Dua jari lalu mengapit daun telinga Sasuke, kencang. Membuat Sasuke meringis didera rasa nyeri. Selanjutnya, seorang pria paruh baya bertampang keras—yang merupakan pelaku jewer Sasuke—berucap, "Kau membuat kami semua cemas, _baka_!"

"Benar," timpal seorang remaja berusia dua belas tahun, "kau adik yang merepotkan."

"Sasuke," sang Ibu, Mikoto, mengecup pipi Sasuke penuh rasa kasih, "kami minta maaf telah egois tanpa memikirkan perasaanmu. Tetapi, baiknya, kami membatalkan perceraian kami."

Sasuke kontan saja terkejut, "S-sungguh?" Ia bertanya seolah tak percaya dengan penuturan Sang Ibu yang tiba-tiba.

"Tentu saja. menyadari keberadaanmu yang raib di ruang sidang, kami panik mencarimu. Akhirnya, persidangan menjadi kacau, dan kami resmi gagal bercerai."

"Lagipula besok ulang tahunmu. Kami minta maaf karena hampir saja memberikanmu kado terburuk di sepanjang ulang tahunmu jika kami tidak ingat esok, Sasuke," Fugaku, kepala keluarga, mengimbuhkan.

"Ayah, Kakak, Ibu, aku sayang kalian semua!" Sasuke tersenyum bahagia. Sangat bahagia.

Keluarga besar Uchiha itu lalu larut dalam suka hingga mengabaikan sosok pemuda yang kini telah melenggak pergi dari pemandangan bahagia di depannya.

Rintik hujan nampaknya belum puas membagi udara dingin. Terbukti dari tetesan air yang kini kembali menerpa tanah.

Naruto merekatkan syal di lehernya, berjalan pelan tanpa terusik sedikitpun oleh fenomena hujan.

Tangan tan lalu menurunkan topinya, menutupi _ocean_ yang kini berlinang air mata.

Air mata yang tersamar sempurna oleh butiran hujan dari angkasa.

"Huh!" Ia tersenyum.

'Semoga kau senantiasa bahagia, Sasuke.'

* * *

><p>Sepasang oniks tampak dari balik kelopak yang terbuka. Sasuke memandang langit-langit kamarnya dengan tanda tanya.<p>

Ia lalu menoleh ke arah samping untuk menatap Sang Ibu yang langsung saja disambut dengan sapaan sakral, "Selamat ulang tahun, Sasuke!"

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada sebuah kalender yang ia pajang di sisi kiri meja belajarnya. Bilangan 23 dilingkari oleh sebuah tanda bintang berwarna merah mawar.

Benar, ini hari ulang tahunnya.

Ia hendak beranjak dari ranjang jika saja Sang Ibu tidak menghalang-halanginya.

"Jangan banyak bergerak, Sasuke!"

Sasuke menyernyit, baru menyadari sebuah benda yang menempel di dahinya, "Ibu. Kenapa di dahiku ada plester demam? Apa yang sudah terjadi padaku?"

Mikoto menyorotkan sirat teduh dari oniks-nya, "Kau semalam demam tinggi karena kehujanan, dan sepertinya kau melupakan kejadian yang kau alami kemarin seharian, ya."

'Begitu, ya,' Sasuke menekuk leher.

"Hei, jangan murung begitu. Sebaiknya kau beristirahat dulu karena nanti siang kita akan ke pertokoan Konoha untuk membeli kue ulang tahunmu!"

Sasuke tak banyak bicara. Ia hanya terdiam membisu. Mencoba mengorek kenangan yang kemarin ia dapatkan.

Namun, nihil. Ia kehilangan sebuah ingatan yang sesungguhnya berharga.

Kehilangan ingatannya akan sosok Naruto.

* * *

><p>Pertokoan Konoha yang ramai selalu membuat sekumpulan manusia tak ada bedanya. Namun, di tengah keramaian pun, surai pirang secerah mentari itu selalu terekspos mata. Membuatnya tampak mencolok di antara kerumunan manusia yang lain.<p>

Sang pemuda bernama Naruto itu menguap lebar. Andai musik keroncong tidak unjuk kebolehan dalam perutnya, sudah dipastikan ia tak akan sudi berjalan menembus keramaian demi semangkuk _ramen_ yang kini berada dalam plastik yang ditentengnya.

_Ocean_-nya baru sadar sempurna saat menangkap dua bayangan manusia di depannya, tak jauh darinya—hanya lima langkah saja.

"Ibu, aku mau kue jeruk!"

"Tumben sekali kau suka jeruk?"

Sosok seorang wanita dan bocah bersurai hitam.

Sang bocah menengadah ketika jarak mereka hanya terpaut satu langkah, mempertemukan langit malam dan langit siang dari balik bola mata mereka masing-masing. Menyadari adanya kontak mata, Naruto menyunggingkan senyuman tipis. Tipis memang, tapi itulah senyuman tulus Naruto yang ia berikan cuma-cuma untuk sang bocah.

Teruntuk Sasuke Uchiha semata.

Wajah Naruto yang terlihat teduh kian memoles senyuman lebar ketika mendapati sebuah benda yang teruntai di leher Sasuke. Kalung dengan liontin biru berbentuk prisma. Pemberiannya—hadiah darinya.

Tak ada kata yang terucap, hanya senyuman singkat hingga langkah kaki membawa siluet Sasuke melewati Naruto yang masih terkatung.

Naruto memejamkan matanya, angin berhembus menyibak poni pirangnya.

Membelah kerumunan, sang pemuda pirang itu berlari pelan menuju rumahnya sembari melantunkan siulan kecil.

'Selamat ulang tahun, Sasuke.'

'_Mereka tak dekat. Mereka hanya diperkenalkan takdir selama satu hari pada sebuah kenangan. Perlahan, pertemuan sehari itu pun akan terlupa dari ingatan keduanya. Namun, tetap, pertemuan mereka bukanlah halusinasi semata. Setidaknya hati mereka akan tetap menyimpan rapat kenangan tersebut. Menanti permainan sang takdir kelak, yang mungkin akan membuat mereka kembali berkenalan di kemudian hari.'_

**[F**I**N]**

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> _Minna_, inilah saya yang kembali membawa _fict _yang selalu jauh dari kata sempurna/bagus. Ide ini saya dapet waktu lagi nonton berita (?).

_Overall's fluff, indeed_. Anggap saja agar _balance_ dengan _fict_ saya yang satunya yang saya rasa sedikit berat. _In short, happy bornday my Sasuke!_

Ok,

'Hana wa shoujo no kokoro ni, hana wo tsukeru...atashi wa...Rei-no-otome.'

**Don**'t **fo**rg**et** **t**o,

**R**E**V**I**E**W


End file.
